Bedrock Head (Completed Fanfiction)
Notes and credits I'd like to thank my brother Villagerkit for this idea. He started annoying me by pushing his head onto me, so why not make a cat with a heavy head, like bedrock head? totally inspired with Minecraft Enjoy the fanfiction! What others say Please leave your feedback here! It's terrible It's cool, add more and it will be awesome! ~Ash Wow, so dool and interesting!! [[User:Crystalshine75|'Crystie']] Can't help loving me 09:24, July 4, 2019 (UTC) *Bedrock Head* A completed fanfiction by Sandpaw Inspired by Villagerkit and Minecraft __TOC__ Introduction Having a heavy something is hard right? Like a heavy schoolbag because teachers give you so much homework. Or worse, when it's time to bring in all those papers, and searching your house top to bottom. But there's worse. A litter of kits born in AwesomeClan had much worse than that. They were four kits. There was Smallkit, a tiny she-kit, Dovekit, a tabby tom and Sunkit, a yellow-brown tom. Oh yeah. I forgot the worst one...Bedrockkit. Bedrockkit was a gray-and-dark gray tom-kit with black flecks. But here's the worst part: his heavy head. It sounds a little, no LOT crazy but it's true. Poor Bedrockkit becomes Bedrockhead in the end. :'((((( So what's his life story? Read to find out. Prologue - Birth Echodawn's POV My kits. My kits. They were beautyiful. Smallkit seemed adorable and pretty. She would be a fine queen one day. Dovekit. His eyes were full of courage. He was going to be a great leader one day. Sunkit, looking so brave and gentle. Was going to be a fine medicine cat one day. And... And...? My last kit. Looked like bedrock. And... And... Had a huge head. A heavy one. I sighed, closing my eyes. It was going to be hard taking care of the bedrock kit. Bedrock kit? That was his name. Bedrockkit. 1- The Nursery Bedrockkit dozed. He snored loudly as a loud mew yowled behind him. "Wake up! Wake up!" yowled Sunkit. "Bedrockkit, look! Dovekit an' Smallkit are already awake!" The flecked tom-kit groaned. But he realized he needed to be awake. He opened his eyes. His littermates smiled and jumped around happily. "Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" Smallkit leaped. "You're opened you're eyes! They're amberrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" she yelled. Sunkit spun around happily while Dovekit danced. "Let's go outside!" Dovekit squealed. Bedrockkit tried to stand up. But he couldn't. Sunkit gasped. Bedrockkit's heart beated fast. "What is it?" he asked, worried. Smallkit took a deep breath. "You have a heavy head." she mewed. Bedrockkit stared at him. "What?" Sunkit mewed, "You have a heavy head. Try standing up?" Bedrockkit stood up. His head was stuck on the floor. It was true. Either his head was stuck or it was heavy. But it was heavy. "Try lifting it again," Dovekit suggested. Bedrockkit pushed. This time it worked, though he was unsteady. "Let's go now!" Sunkit leaped out of the den. Smallkit and Dovekit followed. Bedrockkit took a deep breath and went. 2 - Outside Bedrockkit stared in awe. Outside the nursery, cats talked and ate fresh-kill. Smallkit angled her ears to a brown warrior. "That's Dirtpelt," she explained, "He's the deputy of AwesomeClan! And guess what? He's showing us around!" Dirtpelt padded towards the kits. He smiled. "Hi, kits." he mewed, "I'm showing you around. First I'll show you the apprentices' den." The four kits followed the AwesomeClan deputy to a burrow. Bedrockkit tipped his head, while Sunkit mewed, "Why is there a burrow?! Is it the apprentices' den?!" The deputy nodded. "Yes," he mewed, "You'll be sleeping there in six moons." The four kits nodded as Dirtpelt leaded them to the warriors' den, medicine den, elders' den and the leaders' den. The leaders' den was the coolest. AwesomeClan's leader Awesomestar was really cool. He talked about cool stuff. Dirtpelt smiled. "Now it's time to go to sleep." he mewed. The kits nodded as they went to the nursery. Suddenly, Awesomestar yelled: "CLAN MEETING!" and all the cats gathered. Bedrockkit and his siblings also gathered. He whispered to Sunkit, "I wonder what it's going to be about?" and Sunkit shrugged. 3 - The meeting Awesomestar stared at his clan and yelled, "ATTENTION!!!! Dirtpelt here," he pointed to the brown tom, "Has found something really cool and awesome!!!!! Go tell us, Dirtpelt!!!!!" The deputy nodded and started to speak. "Hello everycat! Today I have found something totally AMAZING!!! Can you guesss?" Several cats raised their paws and guessed, 'a new prey', 'a potato' and 'candy'. But finally, Dirtpelt told AwesomeClan. "A...........NEW CLANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They are SoftdrinkClan ane SweetsClan!!!!! They are soooooooooo nice!!! We should make them settle in our territory!!!!!!!!" "Who agrees??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??" asked Awesomestar. Everycat (or everyone) cheered loudly. That meant yes!!!!!!!!!!! And Awesomestar smiled. "Meeting dismissed everyone!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "I will have six moons to choose my adventurers or whatever!!!!!!!!!!!" Everycat/Everyone went back to their duties. Bedrockkit and the others jumped excitedly. "We are apprentices when it's six moons!!!!!!!!!!" Dovekit screamed yayily. "We might get chosen!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Smallkit and Sunkit cheered. Bedrockkit was daydreaming about the clans though. And thenext part is SIX MOONS LATER 4 - The (six moons later) meeting Six moons laterrr Bedrockkit dragged his heavy head on the floor, I mean, the forest floor, but whatever. Awesomestar yelled, "MEETING EVERYONE!!!!!" and they gathered. "I has chosen the adventurers of the amazing clans," he yelled as the clan cheered. "But first," he added. "Da clan needs new apprentices! Bedrockkit, Dovekit, Sunkit and Smallkit!" The four kits stepped foward. "Sunkit, you shall become the med cat apprentice Sunpaw apprenticed to Willowstreak!" he yelled. "Smallkit, you are apprenticed to Amazingfur!" "Dovekit, you are apprenticed to Coolsunglasses!" "And lastly, Bedrockkit you are apprenticed to Dirtpelt!" Everycat/Everyone cheered. Bedrockpaw happily went to his new mentor, dragging his (not that much) heavy head. Awesomestar then said, "Everycat (or Everyone)!!!! I have chosen them!" he pointed to the four apprentices with their mentors. "You will leave at before sunrise!!! Good luck!" Bedrockpaw balenced his head and wobbled. "We're going!" he mewed excitedly and nervously. Smallpaw twitched her ears. "Do you think the SweetsClan and SoftdrinkClan cats will like us?" she asked. Sunkit and Dovekit nodded as they padded into their den. "G'night," Sunkit mewed as he settled into his nest. All the four apprentices yawned and slept. 5 - The journey begins That night, they slept. When Bedrockpaw woke up, the others were awake, and so was their mentors. "Ready?" the mentors asked. The eager four apprentices nodded as they started to walk across the territory. Smallpaw started talking to Dirtpelt. "Where is deir territory?" she asked. Dirtpelt mewed, "Over those mountains. They are very steep sadly." "Oh." Sunpaw sighed. They climbed over the mountains but deir were strangely easy. They le gapied. Cotton candy, candy and chocolate. And sodas. "WE DID IT!" Dirtpelt yelled excitedly. "Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!" So they started walking into the weird territory. "WHOA!" Sunpaw whoaed as he fell into a hole filled with boiling chocolate. "HALP MUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, drowning in the hot chocolate. Suddenly, a cat leaped into the chocolate. She was beautiful, pink and fluffy. She eyed the AwesomeClan cats. "What are you doing here?" she asked and more cats appeared. "R U SweetsClan?" Dirtpelt asked and the cats nodded. Suddenly, the bright green one le gaspied. "I had a vision of them!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "We settle in their territory! C'mon, let's tell Colastar and Hotstar!" Two cats appeared. They were probably Colastar and Hotstar. "I AGREE!!!!!!!" Colastar yelled. "SO DO I!!!!!!!" yeeted Hotstar. "PACK UP SWEETCLAN AND SOFTDRINKCLAN!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE GOING!!!!!!!!!!" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everycat screamed. 6 - The walk back On the way back the fluffy pink cat ran to Bedrockpaw. "Hi!" she said. "Hello" said Bedrockpaw. "I'm Fairyfloss of SweetClan. Who are you?" "Bedrockpaw. Yes, my head's big and heavy." Fairyfloss chuckled, then blushed. "I think that's great." she meowed. "You do?" Bedrockpaw asked. She was so kind! Then suddenly Smallpaw barged in. "Hey guys, whats up?" "Nothing," Fairyfloss meowed. "YOOOOOO SMALLPAW! COME HERE!!!!!!" a green and black tom hugged Smallpaw as she blushed. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh!!!!! Smallpaw!!!!" everycat in AwesomeClan started to tease her. Fairyfloss then meowed, "You know Bedrockpaw, I need to tell you something." Bedrockpaw knew it was, 'i hate you!!!!!' "Will you marry me?" Bedrockpaw's jaw dropped. "Really?" he meowed. She nodded. 7 - Warriors together They walked to camp. Then Awesomestar yelled: "OMG!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE NOW DOVEFLIGHT, SMALLCLAW, SUNRISE AND BEDROCKHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" YELLED AWESOMESTAR. "FAIRYFLOSS, YOU AND BEDROCKHEAD ARE NOW MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fairyfloss blushed. "I love you Bedrockhead," she breathed. "I love you too," he meowed. THE END~ may be a sequel yee Fanart Head.jpg IMG 4936.JPG|Real life Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction